


"I don't particularly hate you"

by that_one_weird_fangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby-Sitters Club Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Punk, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Sassy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_weird_fangirl/pseuds/that_one_weird_fangirl
Summary: Baekhyun just wanted to meet the children.~~~~~~alternatively:an AU where Baekhyun is a day-care volunteer in their school and Chanyeol is a punk who tries to furiously hide his soft side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story please bear with me (°◡°♡)  
> English ain't my native language too.

To say that Baekhyun was pissed was an understatement. He just finished his Pre-Calculus class, tired, probably gonna arrive late in the day-care and  _ **his coffee spilled all over his favorite shirt.**_

"Tsk. Watch where you're going stupid."

Baekhyun looked up to the tall guy.  _Wow,_ Baekhyun thought.  _Really tall guy._ But definitely one of those kids his mom told him to stay away from. The said guy was wearing black jeans, and a black bomber jacket over a white shirt.

"Me?  _You_ bumped into  _me_ " the blonde huffed.

"Did you just-"

"Yes, yes, blah, blah, blah. You think I'm like those weak people you bully around? Nuh-uh-uh, not me, Mr.-Whoever-You-Are. You. Spilled. My. Coffee. And no one gets away from me after spilling my coffee" 

He crossed his arms and tapped his right foot with his eyebrow raised. 

"Tsk. Then buy a new one and stop whining"

Mr. Coffee Spiller threw some money at him. _Wow, rude._  The giant rode his motorcycle and sped through.

Baekhyun smiled cause even though it was just a whisper, he heard that guy mumble, "and sorry"

 

Definitely one of those guys he should stay away, rude, hot, and definitely his type.

 

***

Chanyeol never thought someone could talk back to him without stammering. Well, guess there's a first time in everything.

He can't deny that he was taken aback by that small and ready to brawl blonde. The way his cheeks puffed when he pouted, his angelic eyes and his godforsaken lips.

Chanyeol was so sure he wasn't gay. Not anymore.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

He was pulled from his day dream when his friend, another small and ready to make your skin crawl tugged his jacket.

"Huh? uh? You were saying Kyungsoo?"

"Since when did you start calling me by my name?" the smaller man raised an eyebrow.

"5 seconds ago? Does it bother you lil D.O.?" Chanyeol was digging his grave and he knew it. The smaller gave him a playful jab.

"Shut the hell up Chanyeol. Anyway, as I was saying earlier, there's gonna be a race in 5th street. You comin'?"

"Hell yeah"

He drove away suddenly unknowing that D.O. caught his little smile.

 

He drove away still unable to forget about that cute guy with blonde hair and sinful lips.

 

 


	2. Mr. Coffee Spiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol has a baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hi? Enjoy reading, I guess? I'll be updating 2-3 times a week uwu〈(゜。゜)

_Damn hangovers._ The black-haired man shuffled in his bed. Chanyeol can only remember glimpses of what happened last night. Drinking, music blaring, D.O. making out with his boyfriend Kai, Lay pulling some stupid stunt, music blaring, then nothing. His attention got caught when a knock echoed through his room.

"Chanyeol, are you awake sweetie?" his mom peeked into his room.

"Yes, mom. What do you want?" He tried to sit-up but was pushed back to bed by his hangover.

"It's just ummm... I'm gonna work overnight today and I may not be able to fetch your little brother. Can you do it for me sweetie?" 

Chanyeol groaned. Don't get him wrong. He adores his little brother. His big doe eyes and puffy cheeks are the ticket to getting whatever he wants from Chanyeol. It's just his hangover was killing him.

"Where?"

"Thanks Channie! It's the day care near your university." His mom beamed.

"Get going, mom"

 

***

Sleep. It was a luxurious thing Baekhyun can't afford. He ended up buying another coffee yesterday and was swarmed with crying kids because they thought their "Hyung/Oppa" hated and forgot them.

"Baekhyun? Are you okay? You look tired"

"Oh, my savior Jongdae, indeed I am. Can you jot down notes in Chemistry for me? Please? Pretty please?" He batted his eyelashes and hoped that his puppy eyes would work once more.

Jongdae sighed.

Baekhyun smiled, "Thanks Chennie! You're the best!"

"Fine, but just one subject okay? Plus, you should stop overworking yourself"

"Awee, don't worry Chennie, I'm not forcing myself. I just love those kids!"

"If you say so,"

Baekhyun folded his arms and drifted to sleep.

__

"Baek? Baek, wake up"

Baekhyun opened his eyes just to see that the sun was already sinking into the horizon.

"Holy Molly. I'm so sorry Jongdae, I slept through all afternoon! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you needed it" his best friend shrugged.

 

He felt the warmth cursing through his chest. His best friend was indeed the best. 

"Thanks Chennie! But I really need to go now," he chuckled at the thought of the kids waiting for him at the door "I'll treat you tomorrow, thanks for the notes. Bye~!"

 

Baekhyun was walking to the day care from the café when he remembered a certain punk and definitely hot guy as he reached the corner. 

_I guess I won't see him today._

___

"Hyung! Hyung!"

"Baek-hyung!"

The blonde boy looked up to see a boy with black curls, big doe eyes and puffed cheeks.

"Hi Junha!"

"Gimme your hand hyung!"

Baekhyun smiled and opened his hand. "Sure Junnie". The little guy added " B-but you need to close your eyes too hyung!"

"Oh? Do I really need to do that?"

"Of sh-shorsh hyung!" he stammered

Baekhyun chuckled, "It's 'of course' sweet heart" and was answered with a "Hyuuuung!"

"Okay, okay"

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nearly screamed when he felt Junha put something tickling in his hands.

"Open your eyes hyung!"

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes and expected the worse.

 

It was actually not the worse.

 

Pink carnations were carefully picked (as careful as a 6 year old can) and placed in his hands.

"Do you like them hyung? I picked them because they look as pretty as you!"

He felt his heart swell with affection and hugged the little boy.

"Thanks Junnie, I like them a lot!" Junha just giggled. Baekhyun would've hugged the said kid all day long if his phone didn't ring. 

"Junha, I gotta go answer this call. Play nice with the other kids okay?" 

Junha nodded furiously "Okay hyung~"

 

" **Hello, this is Byun Baekhyun. How may I help you?** "

" _Oh? Baekhyun, how are you doing? This is Junha's mom. I'm afraid that I may not be able to fetch Junha with me but his brother will be able to_ "

" **It's okay Mrs. Park. Have a good day!** "

Time passed and mothers and fathers were starting to take their children home.

"Junha! Come here, lil guy." Baekhyun called the little boy.

"Hyung?" the boy looked at him with his doe eyes.

"Your mother won't be able to fetch you but don't be sad baby, your brother will." Baekhyun smiled.

"Yay! Chan-hyung! Chan-hyung!" the boy started jumping around.

_Chan-hyung, huh?_

 

"Junha, I'm here. Let's go home now" a familiar voice called the said boy

"Chan-hyung!"

Baekhyun looked up and...

 

"YOU!"

"me"

Said 'Chan-hyung' was unfortunately Mr. Coffee Spiller.


	3. Dinner with smol and sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Park brothers + Jongdae meets Minseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! thanks for appreciating this work guys ♡(≧◡≦) stay tuned!

"YOU!"

"me"

Baekhyun absolutely did not blush when he saw what Mr. Coffee Spiller was wearing.   
"Baek-hyung? You know Chan-hyung?" Junha looked as confused as Baekhyun.

"Huh? Oh yes, sweetie" Baekhyun smiled.

"Yay! Does that mean you like Chan-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung?"

 _This kid sure knows how to ask questions_ , Baekhyun thought.

"I don't know your hyung that much to say that Junnie" the blonde carefully chose his words.

"T-then do you hate Chan-hyung?" the little guy looked close to tears.

"I.... Ummm. Errr.." that's when the kid's face suddenly lit up with determination.

"Chan-hyung! We need to show Baekhyun-hyung all your good sides!"

_Oh, good lord._

He looked up and saw 'Chan-hyung' smirking at him. Oh no, he won't have it his way. The blonde patted Junha's head. "Oh sweetheart, we could search all day and find nothing"  
The little guy looked at him with his sparkling clean and innocent eyes.

"What do you mean by that hyung?"

"Oh, nothing Junnie" Baekhyun directed his attention to the giant and felt satisfaction when he saw him sneering.

"Let's go home now, Junha" 'Chan-hyung' took the little guy's hand. What happened next was beyond Baekhyun's imagination.

"No! Baek-hyuuuuuung! Chan-hyung I wanna eat with Baek-hyung!"

"Junha, no." It was the first time Baekhyun heard the tall man speak so gently and he would be lying if it didn't make his heart do jumping jacks.

"But hyung~ Please? For me?" Junnie was doing his signature puppy eyes. Baekhyun was pulled out from his thoughts when Junha's hyung tugged his shirt.

"Just agree to this for Junha" he muttered.

_Heh, this is kinda fun._

"Hmmm? You were saying?" Baekhyun teased. He was met with a scowling face when he looked at the taller guy.

"Tsk. I said just do what he wishes......please"

Baekhyun wasn't expecting this. He expected a lot of shouting, shoving and death threats. He did not expect this.

"F-fine. But I'm only doing this for Junha." the blonde exhaled.

"Yay! Thank you hyungs!"

 

Damn these puppy-eyed brothers.

 

 

ΔΔΔ

 

It was cold. No, not the soda Jongdae has in his hands but the temperature. The brown haired man was walking to his apartment when he crossed at the alley way his classmates were talking about.

_"I heard that there was a girl who was walking to her apartment when she was suddenly pulled at that alley way. Her screams echoed through the night as she was raped and killed there. It is said that up to this day, you can still hear her crying, whimpering and asking for help"_

Jongdae suddenly halted and looked around. He was the only person walking in that said alley way. _I'm only scaring myself, there's nothing here_ , he tried to convince himself. That's when he heard _it_.

He was certainly not alone in that alley way. And he certainly heard someone groan. The brown-haired man tried to move his legs but at that moment his legs decided to betray him.

"Ugh...... Oh, shit that fucking hurts"

Curly hair suddenly snapped to the said alley. Jongdae knows he's not that smart but he also knows he's not that stupid either. Ghosts don't cuss. He decided to check on the said person.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Oh that was stupid of me, of course you're not you're bleeding and all-OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Can you shut the fuck up and help me?"

"Oh, you expect me to help you? You did this to yourself!".Despite that being said, Jongdae helped the man up.

"You think you're invincible, huh? What are you, a Marvel superhero? I am nowhere near helping you!" He was now supporting the man and walking to his apartment.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"The cemetery. Stupid, of course I'm bringing you to my place!"

"B-but-"

"And stop complaining!"

 

 

Jongdae was losing his mind. He was sure of it.  
He invited a complete (and beat-up) stranger into his house and now what

"Hold on a second I'll just go get the medicine kit"

"But I thought you won't-"

"Hush, just stay there and stop complaining okay?"

After a few minutes the apartment was full of "Ouch!" , "Don't press it too hard!" and "That fucking hurts you know?"

"Oh, trust me I know" Jongdae mused. "You can't take this yet you go around getting beat-up? Even I, am not that stupid"

"Tsk." the stranger replied. Jongdae looked at him and noticed that his cheeks were tinted pink. He giggled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go change. Stay here okay?"

 _I should probably go and change quickly, he could be a murderer or something_ , the paranoid Jongdae told himself. He put on his favorite oversized shirt and went to the living room.

This was the first time Jongdae felt that he was in a suspense movie. The room was eerily silent.

He flinched when he felt someone breathing at his neck. He spun around and saw alluring eyes looking straight into his own.

The stranger inhaled noticeably and

"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"  
.

.

.

.

.

Loading...

.

.

.

.

Processing

.

.

.

.

  
**_Error 404 Not Found..._ **

  
**_"HUUUUH????????"_ **

 

  
ΔΔΔΔ

 

He was nowhere near poor. Baekhyun was one of those spoiled kids who could get anything he wanted. But this is extra-rich. This was another definition of 'rich'.

They were currently at a grand International Hotel and Buffet.

"Hyung hyung I wanna eat ice cream!" It was indeed obvious that the little kid was excited. He looked so adorable with his eyes shining and all. Baekhyun ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing little guy, go ahead." Junha sqealed and bolted to the ice cream parlour. "Don't run in the halls!" the blonde reminded him.

"You sound like his mother." a deep and low voice muttered behind him.

"So now you can talk?"

"Shut up"

"You were the one who talked to me first"

"Are you still mad about your coffee?"

"Can't you see?"

"Whatever."

They settled at the table near the window where tge view was breath-taking beautiful.  
"The city lights are beautiful" the taller mused.

"Oh, do they look like me?"

"Just eat your dinner."

They ate dinner silently but comfortably after that.Baekhyun was about to take his wallet out when

"Don't. It's my treat." 'Chan-hyung' said

"Excuse me?"

"There's no need to pay. We own this building."

"Oh, wow. Thanks but no, I can pay for myself." Baekhyun never intended to mix his words with venom but oh well whatever

"Okay, just hurry up."

"Uh, why?"

"Because we'll drive you home"

"You don't need to."

"I know but Junha wants to."

"....fine"

***

Junha in fact never said anything. Chanyeol just seized the opportunity to drive the blonde home.

"Hold on tight. Stay put Junha" he muttered as he started the engine and sped through the streets.

"Just pull over that gate"

Chanyeol slowed down and stopped over a mansion's gate."See you tomorrow hyung!" Junha waved his tiny hands. Baekhyun chuckled as he kissed the little boy's cheek.

"So see you tomorrow?" The giant said as he took his helmet off.

"Actually I hope not." Baekhyun replied and giggled.

_and giggled._

**_giggled._ **

  
_God, he's gonna be the end of me._

"Whatever. You should get inside now." Chanyeol huffed.

 

 

Chanyeol knew that the blonde was unpredictable. But this was a whole new level of unpredictable.

Baekhyun snaked his hand and placed them at Chanyeol's neck.

"W-wait what are you-"

 

"Good night, ' _Chan-hyung_ '"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> PS. I also accept requests uwu


	4. Sunbae and Baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallways, flowers and realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry if I took so long to update  
> （｡≧ _ ≦｡）I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

"Hey have you heard? Chanyeol sunbae went to school today"

"Gosh really? Let's go to his classroom later!"

Baekhyun had no time for gossips or for this 'Chanyeol sunbae' but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious.

"Hey, Jongdae, do you know who this CHANYEOL-OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO STRESSED ARE YOU OKAY?"

His friend had eyebags drooping and he looked like he never got a second of sleep the night before."Wow, thanks for the compliment Baek, good morning to you too", his best friend sighed.

"Seriously though, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" the blonde pried.

"It's nothing to worry about Baek," he smiled, " _Anyway_ , about this Chanyeol sunbae,".

Baekhyun was all ears to his best friend.

"I heard that despite his reputation of being a gangster, he always excelled in all of his classes. They said he would only come in when there's an examination or when he feels like it but he still has perfect marks. It's rare to see him go to school that's why girls are frolicking to see him or something." the brown-haired guy shrugged.

"Wow, thank you for that wonderful report Chennie. And they ask _why_ I want to pair with you during group reports" the blonde replied chuckling after hearing a huff from his best friend.

>>>

Baekhyun loves Science. It was easy to understand when things have an explanation as to why it happened. Now he wonders _what on freaking earth_ is the explanation for this to happen? He pressed his fingers to his temple while remembering what happened in the godforsaken hall.

* _flash back*_

"OMG! That's Chanyeol oppa right?"  
"Gosh, why is he so hot?"

The blonde cared nothing about this sunbae. He cared about his grades, graduating, getting work and food. _Definitely food_ , his stomach grumbled.

"Chennie, let's go get something to eat outside I'll treat-" Baekhyun looked around to find that the whole room was still, eerily gaping silently as they watched the blonde's movements "-you...?"

"Baek," his best friend started. "Yeah?"

"Farewell, my friend. Rest in peace" he gulped.

 

"Bold of you to ignore me"

Baekhyun spun around to see a familiar mop of curly black hair and long limbs."Bold of you to assume I know you" he replied.

 

 

The next thing he knew was that he was pinned to the nearest wall unable to move from the intensity of Chanyeol's stare. _Isn't his face way too close?_

Chanyeol smirked.

His face is definitely _way too close_. A blush was starting to bloom in Baekhyun's cheek as Chanyeol went closer.

 _Oh, of course, how stupid of me_ , Baekhyun thought, _of all the people in the world, Mr. Coffee Spiller, 'Chan-hyung' and 'Chanyeol sunbae' was the same person_.

Great, now what. He tried to squirm his way out of the taller's grasp only to find himself getting more and more frustrated. _Why is this guy so strong and smart? That's a really unfair combo._

"Bold of you to assume I'll let you go now" Chanyeol whispered in his ears. Damn, that was hot.

"Okay seriously what do you want?"

"I want to get back at you for teasing me last night baby boy"

All blood went rushing to the blonde's face at the nickname. Jongdae never thought that his best friend could perfectly imitate a tomato.

"Get away from me you pervert!" he screamed as he run away from the giant after he pushed him really really hard.

And said giant was entirely confused. "What? No. I was just- I didn't mean to- Okay, what?"

It was the last thing he heard as he dashed outside the school building.

* _end of torturous flash back_ *

Baekhyun groaned. Great, another really embarrassing moment to live with. He opened his notebook and started jotting down notes his professor was rambling about

\---

For the first time in 759 days Baekhyun saw his best friend sleeping during class. This was _definitely_ something to worry about. He looked out the window regretting his life decisions when he heard what every student wishes for during class:

"Okay, that's all. Class dismissed."

 

 

He was walking his way out of the campus when he saw _his best friend_ **_kissing_** a person's (who is totally a stranger to Baekhyun and definitely screams trouble) cheek and getting on his big bike.

 _Oh well, I respect their relationship. It's not like I can dictate him on who he should like. My best friend deserves to be free, to be happy, to be with somebody he could love and would love him back._ Baekhyun thought as he walked to his favorite café.

But truth be told, he was kinda disappointed. Not at his best friend, but at himself. _Why didn't he tell me? Am I untrustworthy? I'm his best friend, right?_ Questions started to pour into Baekhyun's mind.

He took his coffee and headed to the day care. A lot of things sure happened today. That stupid, stupid Chanyeol. Really stupid....and cute.

Baekhyun mentally slapped himself. _No, Baekhyun, you don't even have time to go get yourself a blueberry cheese cake, you don't have time for that._

As he opened the door to the day care, he was almost pushed to the ground by the children as they started to fight for their hyung/oppa 's attention. Baekhyun chuckled, what a great stress reliever

\---

"Yoona, don't run sweet heart you might trip"

"Jinwoo, stop tying Raina's hair"

"Ha-eun, baby come here"

"Seo-yoon, be nice to your twin sister"

Baekhyun looked at the clock it was already 4 in the afternoon. Just one more hour and he'll be parted from the kids. 

"Hyuuung~"

"What is it, Junha? Is your mom coming early today?" he smiled while ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hmmm no, but Chan-hyung will pick Junnieee! Yay!" the lil guy squealed.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha, yay." He sighed.

"Hyung said he will be picking me up from now on! I think Chan-hyung likes you Baek-hyung!" Junha smiled and ran to the playground.

Oh, God. Not _again_. Baekhyun tried to cover the blush on his face with his hands but then he realized that his hands when flowers did it for him. Wait, _what_? _Flowers_? When did it-?

"Take it."

"It's Chan-hyuuuung!~" Junha squealed as he jumped into his older brother with Chanyeol successfully catching him in mid air.

"And this is?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"For earlier," Baekhyun smiled as he saw the tall man's ears going pink while little Junha already wriggled his way out from Chanyeol's arms. "I never intended to make you that uncomfortable. I swear I never meant to harass you that way." he continued as his ears got redder by each word he said.

"Thanks Chanyeol _sunbae_. It's okay, I also kinda over reacted."

"You sure did."

Their attention was caught when two kids (namely Junha and Yoona) was walking towards them.

"Junha-ssi is that your hyung?"

"Yup! He's so cool right? I'm gonna be like him someday!"

Baekhyun's heart did _not_ skip a beat. He didn't feel warmth over his chest. He absolutely didn't. But he was, for sure, in denial.

"Hi Junha's hyung!" the little girl beamed.

Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was clasping his hands too tight turning his knuckles white.

"You can touch her, you know? She won't break or disappear if you touch her" he placed his hand over his shoulder.

Chanyeol looked at him just like a hopeful puppy. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." The blonde breathed as he tried to memorize the picture of the man in front of him, really ironic with his all-black outfit with rhinestones contrasting to the puppy-eyed look he's giving to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled to himself as he watched the tall guy went and played with the children. _Damn, right._ Park Chanyeol is **_definitely_** a softie.

 

 

 

Baekhyun knows he should stop. He knows it will bring trouble. But as he looked at the pink carnations Chanyeol gave him, all his rationality blurred.

He was falling. Fast and hard.


	5. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update. Gomenasai! Anyways, enjoy reading!

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was sinking in the horizon bathing the ice cream parlour with it's rays. You might ask why Baekhyun was here, and Baekhyun might justify that he wants a gelatto, but to say it frankly and honestly, he wasn't able to resist the Park brothers. _Again_.

How, how, how, how, how, _how_ could he say no to those curly boys with puppy eyes? Surely Baekhyun wasn't the one to blame.

So here he is, silently eating his strawberry and vanilla flavoured ice cream as he watched Junha and his brother messily eating theirs.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Chanyeol peered at him. Baekhyun wanted to slap his face to check if he was dreaming. This was the second time the towering man was gentle with him.

"Are you gonna answer or shall I force it out from you?" he threatened as he glared at the blonde boy.

 _Okay, not so gentle._ "Ummm I am studying Arts since I really love painting" he looked up and realized that Park _freaking_ Chanyeol is _staring_ straight into his eyes

Senpaaiiii it's meeeeee

**Shut up.**

But senpai is looking at meeee

**I said shut up you otaku side of me.**

Arguing with yourself is _not_ healthy for your mental health, Baekhyun concluded. He cleared his throat "So umm Chanyeol sunbae-"

"Stop with the 'sunbae' thing it's okay. Call me Chanyeol. Or Chan-hyung if you prefer" Chanyeol cut him off and added a wink.

Wait, is he-.....Is he flirting with me? "Okay, Chanyeol. Ummm how about you? I mean, what are you majoring in?"

"Business management. I know, I know, it's kinda boring" he chuckled. _Heart goes doki doki Baekhyun,_ "but since I'm the eldest, I'll be the heir of the Park business and I gotta know shit or our family business will go down the drain. Plus, I want to give Junha everything he wants"

"Hyung, even Batman?"

"I would buy a cave full of bats if that's what you want" he deadpanned.

Baekhyun giggled "Uhh I don't think that's child-friendly Channie"

"' _Channie_ '?" the black-haired mused.

Oh God kill me now.

"Oh I mean ha-ha. Junnie would probably freak out about that bats and ummm uhhh aha-ha-ha ummm Igottagotothebathroom!" he shot up and went to the restroom clearly flustered with his ears tinted pink.

\---

It was the first time Chanyeol felt really amused about someone for 3 years. Well except when he was on the streets rearranging someone's face. He knows himself, who was he kidding? He likes Baekhyun. And whatever Chanyeol wants, Chanyeol gets.

Channie, huh. That's cute.

"Hyung, hyung, do you like Baek-hyung?" _Ah, this kid._  
"Mmmm I'll leave that up to your imagination" he smiled at the boy as he ruffled his hair. "Don't hurt Baek-hyung okay, hyung? I love Baek-hyung!"

"Of course, kiddo." Speaking of that godsend person, isn't he taking too long?

"Baby, I'm gonna go check on your ( _my_ ) Baek-hyung, can you wait here and behave?"

"Of course hyung! I'm a man!" Chanyeol chuckled. Ah this kid, how cute can he be?  
He stood up and headed to the bathroom.  
\---  
_Did I just call him Channie? Why on earth did I-? God, I'm so stupid. Baekhyun kept pacing in circles. Ah, what do I do? Should I say sorry? Should I laugh it off? What am I gonna do? That was soooo embarrassing. Think straight Baekhyun, you can do this._

He went to the sink and splashed some water to his face. _Okay, first, calm down Baekhyun_ , he reminded himself. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath-

 **Slam**. The door flew open revealing Chanyeol looking like a Greek god.

-out...?

"So Baekkie," _That's unfair_ , Baekhyun thought, _why does he look good every single freaking time?_ "Do you mind telling me what's taking you so long?"

"Oh, I ummm," he took a step back. "What's wrong Baekkie?" Chanyeol smirked. "Oh umm nothing ha-ha. I was gonna go back ha-ha. Why are you coming closer?" Baekhyun took a step back and realized that he was already pressed into the bathroom wall, cornered.

"Why shouldn't I?" the smaller man shivered as the towering man whispered into his ears.

"Chanyeol, w-what are y-you doing?"  
"Hmm? What happened to 'Channie'?" he replied as he teasingly bit Baekhyun's ear.  
"Huh? S-stop teasing me- ah!" Baekhyun quickly covered his mouth, his cheeks burning red from embarrassment. "Ah, is this your first time receiving a kiss mark? That's cute."

"S-stop biting my n-neck" the smaller man stammered. Chanyeol leaned to his face, "Then where else shall I bite you? Do you have any suggestions, Baekhyun?"

He's gonna kiss me.

He's not.

He's gonna kiss me.

He's not.

He's gonna kiss me.

He's not.

_Oh, yes he did._

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he felt the other's lips crash into his. The kiss was slow and sweet but passionate. His hand were now in Chanyeol's hair desperately looking for a support with his legs turning to jelly. He gasped as Chanyeol bit his lip and seizing the opportunity Chanyeol explored his mouth the kiss getting hotter and hotter until Baekhyun pulled away.

"Junha, he's uhhh yeah, you know" he stammered clearly abashed by what they just did in a public restroom unable to meet Chanyeol's eyes.

Oh God, _oh God_ , I just _kissed_ _Park Chanyeol_ , Mr. Coffee Spiller, Chan-hyung, Chanyeol-sunbae. On a restroom of all places. Baekhyun's mind short-circuited as the event finally sunk in. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's get out of here" Chanyeol said.Was this normal to him? Why is he unaffected?

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol outside and as he did, he noticed how red Chanyeol's ears were. Oh, absolutely not unaffected.

"Hyung what's that on your neck?" Junha asked innocently as he looked at Baekhyun. Realizing what it was, Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol, only to find the taller man chuckling, god this guy, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's just a mosquito bite sweetie, don't worry" he smiled at the kid.

"Oh, okay hyung"

"Come on, we'll give your Baek-hyung a ride home"

\---

The drive home was more comfortable than Baekhyun had imagined. "Thanks, I guess. See you, sweet heart," Baekhyun said as Junha giggled. "I'm gonna go inside now. Bye, Channie-yeol"

"Wait." Chanyeol took his hand and pulled him closer. He caressed his cheek and looked at him in the eye. Baekhyun closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss.

That's when Chanyeol rub the side of his lips. "There's still ice cream there"

He snapped his eyes open. "Oh, yeah, right thanks, bye again." Baekhyun quickly opened the gate and ran to the house as fast as he could. _God that was so embarrassing._

Unknown to Baekhyun, Chanyeol stared at him with love reflected in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are wondering, I'll be writing a different story for the XiuChen story uwu.


	6. "Wait, why are you surprised?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of proposals, fireworks and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi i guess? sorry if this update took too long. Anyway, for those who are wondering, this is gonna be the END of their main lovestory but WATCH OUT FOR BONUS CHAPTERS. 
> 
> ps. if you're wondering about XiuChen, I'll make another fic for them.

It's been a month since it happened, Baekhyun thought while rocking a wailing kid in his arms. Since then it's been a cycle.

One morning he saw Park Chanyeol with his big bike infront of the gate.

"Sup? Good morning sunshine" he smirked.

"My name's ' _Baekhyun_ ' not ' _sunshine_ '" he remarked though the blush on his cheeks were undeniable. Since then, he would always find that towering man infront of his house. _Even on Saturdays_.

\---

Baekhyun rolled in his bed. _God freaking dammit, who the hell's awake at 9 am on Saturdays?_ Definitely not the guy the servant's been telling him.

"Master Baekhyun, someone's at the entrance of the mansion asking for you"

"Tell them I slipped on a banana and died or something"

"Master Baek-"

"Fine, fine _whatever_."

He begrudgingly left his bed clearly annoyed because who _wouldn't_ be? He stormed his way to the front and he immediately regretted his decision. _I should've changed before coming here. For Pete's sake I'm wearing my PJs!_

Baekhyun desperately tried to not look at Chanyeol giving him hella heart eyes. "What do you want this early in the morning?"

"Wow, good morning too, the weather's nice huh?"

"Definitely not since you woke me up." he glared at him only to see him chuckling, "anyway, what do you want Mr. Park?"

"You."

"HA! I knew it! What else would you- WAIT WHAT?"

"You. Me. Ocean Park."

"O-Oh"

"Go get changed lovely. Or would you like to go there with your bunny pjs?" he smirked.  
"Stop teasing me you jerk" he said as he turned his back walking back to his room.

 

 

If Baekhyun were to be honest, that day was ineffable in a good way. Chanyeol was gentle despite his looks and reputation. It feels like the Chanyeol with him was different from the Chanyeol everyone knows. His Chanyeol was a sweet dork, not some smartass gangster. He has his soft side hidden but it was impossible to not notice that day. Buying kids stuff toys and always by Baekhyun's side asking if he was tired or if he was hungry. Baekhyun felt safe with him. He felt secured.

\---

"Oh my _God_ , Park Chanyeol's at the gate!"  
his classmate shrieked as she opened their classroom door. Almost immediately, all their classmates were rushing outside, trying to get there first. Except Jongdae who was by his side smiling at the corner of the room.

"You look happy these days" his best friend suddenly snapped out from sort of trance. Jongdae looked at him, with unmistakable fondness and contentment in his eyes. "I am."

Baekhyun felt happy for his best friend, _really_ , but he has an incoming problem. A problem that's located infront their school's front gate. A problem who's tall, with curly black locks and a smirk plastered in his face. "You don't look happy seeing me"

"Because I'm not, Chanyeol."

"Oh? Getting sassy now, aren't we? What happened to ' _Channie_ '?"

The blush on his face was instantaneous. He tried to cover his face with his hands. "S-shut up". Chanyeol chuckled, "Come on, I'll drive you."

" _Home_? But I still need to go to the day care-"

"I know. That's what I meant, I'll drive you there"

"But my _coffee_ -"

Chanyeol held his hand up, revealing Baekhyun's favorite coffee from his favorite café. "How did you-"

"You bumped into me, remember?"

Baekhyun huffed, "Excuse _you_ , but _you_ bumped into _me_ and when, _when_ will you ever let me finish my sentence?". Chanyeol smiled.

"Now."

\---

 _He's really good with kids_ , Baekhyun mused as he watched the taller man play 'Superman' with the kids. "Hyung! Can I be Superman too?" Chanyeol laughed, "Of course. Anyone can be a superhero, by saving, doing and sacrificing yourself," he looked at Baekhyun "for your loved one."

Baekhyun had difficulty maintaining eye contact with him or even just looking at his face for the rest of the day.

"Come on Junha, we're giving your Baek-hyung a ride home" he smiled.

\---

It was almost their routine everyday but it was never boring, it was actually....... sweet. They went to an amusement park, to the beach and Chanyeol sometimes takes him out for dinner. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, and _boy was he losing_.

\---

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, yeah, I just wanna ask you if you wanna go to the festival together?"

"Yeah sur-WHAT?"

"No taking backs, you're coming with me _tesoro_ *winks*" _Gross_. And cute. But still gross. "Psh fine when?" Baekhyun pouted and Chanyeol fought the urge to just kiss him then and there. "Tomorrow 5 in the aft, I'll pick you up" 

"Yeah you better should" Baekhyun grinned before getting inside his classroom.

\---

" **JONGDAE!** " the said man was startled awake when a shrill voice echoed through his room.

"what where when why who how... fire?"

"IT'S ME! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"Holy shit are you dying or something? bijj you can't, we still haven't gone to New York Fashion Week." Who else would dare bother him in this hour? Of course it's his really rude and annoying (but he still and reallyy loves him) best friend, Byun Baekhyun.

"Well no, I'm not dying... yet. But still!"  
Jongdae rubbed his eyes. "Spill it Baekhyun. You didn't wake me up for some vine, did you? Because if you did ISWEARTOGODI'LLSLITYOURTHROAT. And how, exactly, did you come inside my room?" he said pushing his blankets to his lap. "I used the door? Duh Chennie, your mom let me in" Jongdae huffed in annoyance.

"Fine," Baekhyun visibly inhaled. "I'm going to the festival later with Park Chanyeol and I...."

Baekhyun covered his face with his delicate hands, "don'tknowwhattowearhelpmeohgod" he peeked through his fingers and saw his best friend's jaw drop.

"OH."

" _don't_ say anything."

"MY."

"I _said_ don't say anything Jongdae."

"GOD."

" _Don't_ say it. No, no, no, _no_ "

"YOU'VE GOT A DATE WITH PARK CHANYEOL?"

"I said don't say anything god dammit." Baekhyun said clearly flustered with the word 'date'. "I don't even know if it's really a date" he sighed.

" _Hush_ there you miserable gay. You two are going to the festival. Just. The. Two. Of. You. Maybe do some couple-y things. So it's a date sweetheart and you can't convince me otherwise. And oh by the way, I'm coming to the festival later with someone so I'll just see you around."

"Oho? What's this?" Baekhyun said mischievousness clearly mixed with his voice "Is our Jongdae finally dating someone now?"

"Shut up Baekkie" Jongdae replied though the blush on his cheeks tells Baekhyun the answer. "Anyway, you should choose your clothes yourself. I bet he would still find you gorgeous no matter what you wear." he added.

"Awee Chennie you're the best! Thank you, but I gotta get going now, bye~" And with that, he exited his best friend's room.

\---

It was nearing 5 pm and Baekhyun was getting restless. He kept pacing back and forth wondering what he should do. _Should he go or should he just tell him he ate too much ice cream? What should I do?_

Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts when a loud knock jolted him. "Master Baekhyun? Mr. Park is at the entrance."

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh God._

"Let him in" he replied. Baekhyun took a deep breath, took one last look at the mirror and headed out to meet Chanyeol.

He slowly walked down the stairs, anxiety making his legs wobble.

"Aesthetic as ever, aren't we?" Chanyeol chuckled, looking at him straight in the eye with gentleness and affection. "I could say the same to you, Chanyeol" he replied, his cheeks getting hotter as he said those words. 

Chanyeol smiled at him, "Well then, let's get going _te amo_ "

 

  
They headed to the festival, hands clasped against each other's with a genuine smiled plastered in their face. People stared at them but Bakehyun doesn't give a shit about what they'll think. He's happy with Chanyeol.

They played lots of carnival games and Chanyeol was a _monster_. He shot every toy with scary accuracy and force. He also nearly emptied a claw machine (which Baekhyun can't get even a single toy out from it).

Once they started heading to the fireworks display area, his arms were filled with stuff toys. "Here let me carry that for you" Chanyeol offered. He carefully transferred the toys in Chanyeol's arms when one stuff toy rolled in the ground.

Baekhyun picked it up then, "Fancy seeing you here Baekhyun"

"Suho-hyung! I never see you around anymore, man, you're really busy aren't you hyung?" he piped out. Suho smiled, "Indeed, Baekkie, working isn't giving me a break and who's this with you?"

"Oh, right. Sorry that was rude of me. This is Park Chanyeol, my ummmm my uhhh...."

"I'm Chanyeol, his boyfriend" he supplied taking his hand out to shake Suho's.

There you go.

 

Wait.

Did he-

Wait.

He did, didn't he?

Wait.

My what?

When?

How?

 

My..... b-boyfriend?

"Oh, I see. Congrats you two, I gotta get going now though, see you around!" Suho said waving at them while walking away, leaving a smiling Chanyeol and a confused Baekhyun.

"You're my what?"

"Boyfriend. And you're mine too"

"When? Where? How?"

"Wait, _why_ do you look _surprised_?" Chanyeol looked at him equally confused. "Wait, don't tell me.... Oh God. You didn't know we're dating?"

"We are?"

Chanyeol sighed, "God, I can't believe I've been dating a person one-sidedly for a month now." Baekhyun was silent and it was seriously excruciating for Chanyeol. Like someone just gave him a glass full of liquid telling him it's coca cola but was actually _soy sauce._

"But it could be mutual from now on." Baekhyun whispered.

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol said.

"I mean, we could date from now on... if _you want to_ that is... but if you don't, it's fine with me... I'm just an student after all..... I mean, there are girls prettier than me and I'm boring and-" He was cut off when Chanyeol kissed him.

It was unlike anything before. It was sweet, gentle and full of love. They parted away, with flushed cheeks and red ears. Chanyeol looked at him.

"Your boyfriend, huh? I like the sound of that."

\---

Baekhyun watched the stars with Chanyeol's hand over his, waiting for the fireworks. He looked at the people around them. There were couples, friends, and families. It was then when he noticed a familiar mop of brown hair. Wait, is that, is that-?

"Jongdae!"

"Oh hi Baekhyun!"

"You're also waiting for the fireworks?"

"Yup," Jongdae smiled. "And oh by the way, this is Xiumin, he's my-"

"His boyfriend" the guy cut him off.

Baekhyun shook his hand, "Oh, nice to meet you and ummm this is-"

"Park Chanyeol, his boyfriend" the towering man said. "How about you guys wait here and we'll buy some foods and drinks?" he added.

With a stern face, he said, "Xiumin, come with me."  
\---  
"What the _fuck_ do you want, _bastard_ " Chanyeol spat. "I don't know what the fuck you're planning, but stay away from Baekhyun you motherfucker" he pushed Xiumin at the wall. Of course Chanyeol knew him, he was the leadwr of one of their rival gangs, also known for using knuckles and knives while fighting.

"What the fuck are you talking about, asshole?" Xiumin replied with equal tenacity. "I could say the same to you, Park Chanyeol. Stay away from _my_ Chen."

Chanyeol glared at him. "Then do we have a deal?"

"Don't touch _my_ Chen and I won't lay a finger to your Baekhyun. Deal?"

"Deal."

\---

"What took you guys so long? " Jongdae said, entertwining his fingers with his lover. "The waiting line was long." 

"Oh? Your collar's crooked. Come here, let me fix it for you." Xiumin smiled, _man_ he was one lucky guy. "Thanks, love."

"Seems like you forgot that we're here huh?" Baekhyun teased. "Shut up Baek" Chen said sized them up. "Plus, talking about PDA, aren't you a little hypocrite, _sitting on Chanyeol's lap?_ " he smirked.

"H-he made me do it!" Baekhyun defended. "

Where do you think you guys are, a bar or something?" Chen teased. "Shut up Chennie." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

\---

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun making the slender man lean into him. "I wanna show you something." the man whispered into his ear, making him shudder.

 

They took a turn and headed to what looks like a hill. "Where are we going?" Baekhyun asked following Chanyeol's trail. "You'll know when we get there."

The couple continued walking until they arrived at a clear area. " _Wow_." Baekhyun muttered. "I mean wow as in _wow_. It's beautiful here Channie. The city lights are amazing." Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun looks just like a kid on his first trip in Disneyland. 

"Yeah," he looked at Baekhyun. " _Beautiful_ "

Baekhyun playfully slapped his arms "God, you're so corny" he laughed. 

"But you love it." Chanyeol said snaking his arms in Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun caressed Chanyeol's cheek. "I do."

Chanyeol closed the space between them and as they shared a kiss under the moon and stars, just as what Chanyeol and Baekhyun felt inside, the fireworks exploded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my readers, (hi i love u) thank you for supporting me in my first fic (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)(ಥ﹏ಥ)


End file.
